Keeping Friends Close
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Sami Zayn beats Adrian Neville to become NXT Champion, then his best friend Kevin Owens attacks him. Adrian deals with the aftermath, at the show and at the hospital. He's really glad that he and Sami are friends.


_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

_**Author Note:** Set after the 'NXT Takeover R Evolution' event._

* * *

><p><strong>KEEPING FRIENDS CLOSE<strong>

The first that Adrian heard about it was only a few scant minutes after he'd gotten back to the locker room, more than ready to warm down and take a long shower, to just grab some alone time to reflect on now being the former NXT Champion. He was happy that Sami hadn't been forced to leave the WWE, though it still would have been Sami's choice at the end of the day because Adrian had made it clear that he wasn't agreeing to that happening if he beat Sami. And Sami deserved all the adulation he'd gotten for his victory. It'd been a fantastic match and Adrian always enjoyed how much Sami pushed him, even if he'd always believed that Sami wouldn't ever actually beat him for the title. That was what every competitor had to believe, otherwise why bother trying?

In the end, Sami had managed to get his long sought-after victory. Afterwards they'd hugged, they were still friends, ones who'd travelled together and fought so many times between the ropes. That was good, important. Adrian still missed having the belt strapped around his waist though.

Sami would be a good champion.

Adrian was about to strip off and shower when Enzo and Cass burst into the locker room, both bristling and looking the most sombre Adrian had ever seen them, which was weird seeing as they were usually pretty excited about something and they were friends of Sami's who'd been celebrating with him only a few minutes ago in the ring.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Enzo demanded, his eyes even wilder than usual.

Adrian's face wrinkled with surprise. What was Enzo talking about? The match? Adrian'd had a lot to do with that of course. Cass peered at him and then clapped a hand to Enzo's shoulder.

"I don't think he does, bro."

"Guys," Adrian cut in before the conversation rolled on any longer without explanation. "What are yous talking about?"

Enzo shook his head, "Owens, bro. He decimated InZayn."

"We're talking stretchers and ambulances. Regal's pissed."

Adrian froze for a second, then he felt flooded with fury and images of years gone by, of Kevin and Sami being friends, then enemies, then friends and then enemies again, always intense, always blood-caked. It was always the same between them. When Kevin had appeared in NXT, he and Sami had spent a lot of time together, talking mostly, looking happy to be sharing a locker room again. Adrian had trained a bit with Kevin back in the day, he'd never claim that they were close but they'd always had a good rhythm in the ring together. If Adrian were Sami though, he wouldn't have trusted Kevin, not after everything that had gone on between them.

Of course Kevin had ruined Sami's party after wearing a smile and tears. They'd probably even been real. Kevin looked like he was an easily-understandable guy, a guy who loved to fight and who fought for his family. That had never been all there was to him.

Adrian stormed over to where his stuff was and yanked on a pair of jeans. He was covered in sweat but that didn't matter. What mattered was making sure that Sami was okay and that Kevin didn't try to make things even worse. Kevin _always_ made things worse.

"We've gots you covered," Cass told him. "We'll drive you free of charge. Carmella's working her magic as we speak."

Adrian nodded his thanks; he wasn't close to Cass or Enzo, though they'd always been friendly enough towards him, inviting him out for drinks and the like. He knew that Sami considered them friends and often went out with them. There weren't many people that Adrian could say the same about, maybe being the champion had isolated him, like he'd made himself a little apart from everyone else because he'd been so utterly focused on keeping hold of the gold. He didn't imagine that Sami would now have that problem; maybe he should have taken it into consideration. Kevin had really done a number on him, again.

Adrian was still buttoning up his polo shirt when Enzo hurried him out of the door. Cass kept a hand at Enzo's back and Enzo leaned into him. In the hallway, Adrian found William Regal and Carmella waiting for them. They made an almost incongruous pair except for the fact that Adrian had done a bit of socialising with Mr Regal and had heard stories too. Carmella was still dressed to the nines in her sparkly gold dress, now with a dark leather jacket over it and a purse jammed under one arm. Adrian knew Carmella even less than he knew Enzo and Cass but he could still tell that she was tense, her jaw was clenched and her body language matched it. Enzo wrapped an arm briefly around her waist which she didn't protest at all and Cass kissed her cheek.

Mr Regal turned to Adrian, "That was a terrific match, young man, you should be very proud."

Adrian dredged up a faint smile, "I am, it was something else."

"I take it you'll be checking on Sami at the hospital? Good, he'll need to see some friendly faces in that place. I need to stay here and give an official statement and a lot more besides but I'll be there as soon as I can. Make sure Sami knows that he has the full support of NXT management."

Mr Regal looked weary as well as angry. Adrian didn't know much about management but he did know that Mr Regal was usually the last person to leave the arena on show days. He probably had all kinds of paperwork to do before he could leave, particularly after a night like this, because he was conscientious enough not to fob it off onto someone else. Adrian nodded; Mr Regal clapped him on the back.

"As for Mr Owens, there's no sign of him. He cleared off after his disgraceful display out there. He'll be getting short-shrift from me when I next see him, I can promise you that."

Adrian believed him. His own anger curled mightily at the thought of getting his hands and feet on Kevin. Adrian and Sami had hurt each other during their feud over the belt but in the end they'd still managed to salvage the friendship that'd meant a lot to both of them. Kevin had been Sami's best friend for years, despite how often they'd torn each other apart, despite the reprehensible things that Kevin had frequently done to Sami. Sami had always forgiven him; Sami had always been a nice guy. It'd eventually won him the longed-for championship but it'd hurt him too.

Adrian had said more than once that Sami's problem in the ring was how much of a nice guy he was, how trusting he was, how he stuck to the rules and didn't do whatever it took to win.

Mr Regal was talking to Carmella now, kissing her hand before taking his leave, looking distracted and still utterly furious.

"C'mon, c'mon."

Enzo was impatient and Adrian felt the same way. The subsequent walk out to the car park and journey to the hospital passed in a blur, his mind was completely preoccupied. How badly was Sami hurt? Adrian's stomach clenched. The wrestling business could be cruel; it was pure frustration and luck sometimes, the success and the failure. People got hurt in the ring and out of it. Sami though, he tempted fate by trusting people like Kevin, over and over again.

It was all Adrian could think about; Sami getting downed while celebrating. It wasn't right at all. Kevin had had to spoil things; he hadn't been to control his jealousy for one night, Sami's night. Adrian had been big enough to hug Sami and congratulate him and that was after Sami had beaten him for the championship. Why couldn't Kevin have just given Sami one night of celebration before he'd started raining envious fury down on his supposed best friend? Sami always bounced back from injuries but how was he going to feel about what Kevin had done to him on the biggest wrestling stage yet? How long was that going to take to bounce back from? Again?

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Carmella took charge, a hand tucked around Cass' arm. She told Enzo to stay back because she had magic to make happen. She produced an official-looking series of documents from her purse and talked to the receptionist for what felt like forever. Adrian thought about turning his phone on but he didn't feel like reading any sympathy messages right now. He'd lost belts before, he could deal with that before the next show, for now he wanted to focus on Sami.<p>

Cass was leaning over the desk, smiling a little at the receptionist. Enzo was practically vibrating on the spot, muttering something about charm and what he could bring to the table. Then Carmella was striding back, looking triumphant.

"Okay, so of course we can visit as long as we don't upset the patient. They'll get a cot put in if one of us wants to stay."

That was generous and against hospital regulations at this time of night, Adrian could remember that much from his own work-related stays in hospital. He was grateful though and very glad that Sami was friends with Cass, Enzo and Carmella.

"Cheers, guys. Really."

"Oh please, like this was hard," Carmella dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Sami owes me a drink and a dance and I am going to collect."

She was clearly pleased with herself though and Cass congratulated her on her fine work while reminding her that he'd done all right too you know. Enzo was still bristling about not being included. Adrian's stomach was still churning with concern and worry.

"Guys? What's the word on Sami?"

Cass answered him, "Real stable. All his tests came back clean. R&R is the word, my friend."

Relief whooshed through Adrian and he nodded silently, unable to grasp any words to reply with. Okay. So Sami was probably going to push himself out of hospital as soon as possible in order to find Kevin and try and get some answers out of him. Kevin would probably beat him down and make a challenge for the belt or just try to get rid of Sami altogether. It wouldn't be the first time. Sami would fight back eventually though, like he had against Adrian, like he always had against Kevin. He'd always given as violently as he'd got.

Cass jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "He's got a private room down there, apparently you can't miss it. We'll spread the word if an unwanted visitor shows up."

"Oh, I hope he does," proclaimed Enzo, bumping fists with Cass.

Thanking them again, Adrian headed down the indicated corridor. Sami had good friends, of course he did. He was a lucky man. Who would have visited Adrian if he'd been the one in hospital? Sami would definitely have been the first in line.

* * *

><p>The hospital room was small and quiet, way too quiet to suit Sami. He was out of it though, laying back on the bed looking bruised and pale. Adrian looked at him for a long moment, his relief powerfully overwhelming. There was chair placed by the bed so he made full use of it. Adrian wasn't really a man known for his words; he'd always done his best communicating with his hands and feet, with twisting his body through the air and grabbing victory.<p>

So he sat there, watching Sami breathe, the way his chest rose and fell, the way his eyes moved under his eyelids. Somewhere in this room, Sami's NXT Championship was probably stowed. It was amazing how much that didn't matter right now.

How different would things have been if Adrian hadn't hugged Sami after the match? If the defeat had festered? How would Adrian have felt, sat at Sami's bedside? Would he have visited at all?

Adrian found that his breathing was synchronising with Sami's. He wanted Sami to know that he wasn't alone, that he could trust somebody who had extended their hand in friendship, so he wrapped his fingers around Sami's wrist – Sami's skin was warm and his pulse was strong – and squeezed lightly. When Adrian began to pull away, Sami's fingers grasped his. Adrian's gaze zeroed in on Sami's face – was Sami's grip on him muscle memory? A cry for help? None of the machines were screaming. Sami was still warm and his pulse was still there.

Would Sami have done the same if Kevin had been sat there instead of Adrian?

Probably. Yeah, almost certainly.

Adrian swallowed down his reaction to that. No words. Instead he left his fingers tangled up with Sami's and kept watch.

_-the end_


End file.
